On the way to happiness
by Avotra
Summary: Quinn Fabray entre à YALE, laissant derrière elle ses meilleurs amis: les frères Puckerman. Mais pour être heureuse, il faudra comprendre son passé et montrer ses sentiments. QF/NP! R&R! T pour être sûr.
1. Prologue

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! J'ai décidé de commencer une petite fiction sur Glee pour ne pas changer ! ;) J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bien sûr, seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages sont au RIB.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

C'est le grand jour. Je rentre à Yale.

Je me présente, Quinn Fabray. Fabray, j'en peux plus de ce nom. Je le tiens de qui ? De mon père. Normal me direz-vous. Mais mon père et moi c'est très compliqué.

Quand j'étais petite, c'était mon modèle, le super-héros de ma vie. Si j'allais mal, j'allais le voir, si quelqu'un m'embêtais, il s'en chargeait. Maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil du tout. Jusqu'à ma _8th Grade, _nous étions une famille normale. Mon père avait un bon poste dans une grande entreprise. Il gagnait assez pour que ma mère ne travaille pas. Lorsque je commençais ma dernière année dans la _Middle School_, ma grande sœur Frannie entamait sa dernière année au _High School_. Un avenir prometteur lui ouvrait ses portes. Après le lycée, elle allait à Harvard. Le seul inconvénient à notre vie, c'était le lieu. Nous habitons à Lima dans l'Ohio. C'est un trou pommé au Nord des USA. Ma famille était plutôt réputée dans notre petite ville. Nous incarnions la famille parfaite.

Parfaite ? Jamais elle ne le sera maintenant.

L'année d'après, je rentrais au lycée. Je l'attendais ! Je me fis rapidement des amis. J'arrivais rapidement au sommet de la pyramide hiérarchique du lycée. Vous savez, les _Losers_ en bas, les _Normaux_ au milieu et enfin les _Winners_ populaires et enviés au sommet.

Du coté de mes parents, ça commençait à aller mal. Mon père rentrait de plus en plus tard. Ma mère se posait des questions. Mais dès qu'elle lui en parlait, il s'énervait. Mon père qui avait l'habitude de me gâter de cadeaux toutes les semaines, m'en offrit de moins en moins souvent. Je lui en parlais. Il me répondit que j'étais trop grande pour avoir des cadeaux. Et il s'énerva. Mais arrivé à mon anniversaire, il ne m'offrit rien. Ma mère était elle aussi de plus en plus tendue. Je ne comprenais rien. Et ma sœur ne voulait plus revenir pendant les vacances.

_Souvenirs: _

_Un soir, quand je rentrais, des valises étaient sur le palier. Et j'entendais mes parents se disputer._

_« -Comment peux-tu nous laisser ? Tu as pensé à Quinn ?_

_-Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et puis, tu as vu ce qu'elle est devenue !_

_-Comment oses-tu traiter ta fille de la sorte ! C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ce qu'il t'est arrivé !_

_-Arrêtes Judy ! Tu ne sais rien !_

_- Explique-moi alors ! Ce matin, je reçois une lettre de la banque disant qu'ils ont refusés un chèque. Je vais à l'entreprise pour t'en parler et on me dit quoi ? Tu ne travailles plus là-bas depuis des mois ! »_

_Mon père ne travaille plus à l'entreprise ? Mais il était où ?_

_« -Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Judy !_

_-Dis-moi tout !_

_-J'ai été viré et… »_

_Puis le téléphone de mon père sonna. Il regarda qui l'appelait. Et il décrocha. Il était en pleine engueulade avec sa femme et il répondait au téléphone ?!_

_« Allô ?... Oui, j'arrive… Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce…Bye. »_

_Ma puce ? Il n'a jamais appelé ni ma mère, ni ma mère, ni moi comme ça. Ma mère était encore plus énervée._

_« -Ma puce ?! Qui était au téléphone ?_

_-Personne. Je dois y aller._

_-T'inquiète pas que je vais te laisser y aller et même que tu n'auras aucun droit de revenir mais d'abord, dis-moi la vérité._

_-Ma boîte a coulé. Et Yolanda m'a aidé en me donnant de petites commissions à faire pour son compte._

_-Et c'est elle que tu as appelé Ma Puce ?_

_-Oui, c'est en quelque sorte… Ma... _

_-C'est ta maîtresse ! Tu as une maîtresse ! Ne reviens plus jamais dans cette maison ! Tu auras des nouvelles de mon avocat ! Sors Russel ! Sors d'ici ! »_

_Depuis ce jour, je ne vis plus qu'avec ma mère. Je n'ai jamais revu mon père. C'est un salaud ! J'ai dû m'habituer à une vie moins luxueuse. Mais j'ai commencé à aller dans les fêtes, à boire, à fumer._

Aux fêtes, se retrouvaient toujours les mêmes personnes. Lors de ma _Sophomore Year_, j'étais devenu ce genre de personne tout en gardant ma haute réputation de capitaine de Cheerleader. Mais au milieu de l'année, lors d'une fête, je fus saoul et c'est dans cet état que j'allais voir la Coach des Cheerleaders pour lui dire que j'arrêtais et j'en profitais pour l'insulter. Ce qui ne lui plut pas. Elle m'a viré trois jours et quand je suis revenue au lycée, j'étais comme une étrangère aux yeux des plus populaires. Heureusement, j'avais mes potes de soirées.

Dans ce groupe nous étions six. Mercedes, Tina, Artie, moi nous connaissions depuis nos 5 ans. Les parents de Mercedes étant dentistes, ils faisaient parti des gens avec qui mes parents se devaient d'être entourés. Nous avions passés quelques été ensemble. Mais je n'étais qu'en _Elementary School_. Quant à Artie et Tina, avant cette année-là je ne les côtoyais pas trop. Quelques bonjours par-ci, par-là.

Vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je ne vous parle que de trois personnes. Parce que les deux autres sont spéciaux à mes yeux.

Ils étaient arrivés en début d'année : Noah et Jake Puckerman. Ce sont deux frères qui ont débarqué en début d'année. Noah est dans ma classe et Jake a un an de moins de moins. Rapidement je me suis rapprochée d'eux. Ce sont comme mes frères voir plus.

Pour mes quatre prochaines années, je pense que ce sont eux qui vont le plus me manquer.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous a plu. :) Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, j'attends de voir les avis donc laissez une review. Et si je suis trop impatiente je pos$terais la suite ! :)<p>

Bye.


	2. Quelques au revoir

**Bon, je ne pouvais pas attendre pour poster le premier chapitre donc le voici !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1: Quelques au revoir...<em>

* * *

><p>« -Quinn, il est l'heure ! Lève-toi !<p>

Je restais dans mon lit.

-Dépêche-toi ma chérie ! Je te rappelle que tu vas voir ta chambre à YALE aujourd'hui. Et tu ne dois pas être en retard pour ton avion qui décolle dans trois heures. Tu as un peu plus d'une heure pour te préparer.

Je commençais à ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle a dit YALE, j'ai souris tout de suite. C'est le début de ma nouvelle vie. Je devais me rendre à mon dortoir le samedi pour m'y habituer même si ma rentrée n'est que lundi.

A peine un pied par terre que mon portable vibre. Je suis sûre que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis Jake ou Noah telle est la question. Je vérifiais.

« Hello Princesse, j'espère que tout va bien se passer pour toi aujourd'hui. Encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner. On serait venu mais Jake a une gueule de bois énorme et cet aprèm on doit aller voir notre tante. Promet moi de m'appeler dès que t'es arrivée ou même avant. On se voit bientôt j'espère. XOXO, Puck »

Ça c'est Noah, l'aîné. Il a mon âge, je l'aime énormément. Il me protège comme un grand frère et en même temps, je peux tout lui dire. C'est juste le meilleur.

Jake, c'est son petit frère. Il a un an de moins que nous. Lui aussi je l'adore. C'est comme mon petit frère. En fait, ces gars-là sont ma famille. Ma mère les adore. Si je n'avais pas ma pré-rentrée à faire, je serais avec eux pour aller voir leur tante.

Je sais que ça paraît bizarre, mais dès que je vais chez eux, je fais partie de la famille. Ruth et Gidon me considèrent comme la fille qu'ils n'ont jamais eue. Eux aussi vont me manquer. Et j'ai passée beaucoup de fête avec leur famille. Je connais toute leur famille et eux connaissent la mienne. Enfin, que celle du côté de ma mère. Ils connaissent toute l'histoire avec mon père mais, ils ne l'ont jamais vu.

Je me levais et descendit prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère avait fait des pancakes et du bacon grillé. J'adore ! Mon téléphone sonna. Je lus que c'était Jake.

« -Jake ?

-Allô Princesse. Tu sais que tu vas me manquer. Noah arrête de parler fort, tu donnes mal à la tête… »

Apparemment, il a des restes de sa soirée d'hier. Il m'a appelé Princesse, or le seul à m'appeler comme ça c'est Noah. Lui préfère m'appeler Sœurette ou petite sœur ou Q.

Avec lui, j'ai vraiment une relation fraternelle. Avec Noah, c'est souvent plus équivoque, ambigüe comme relation.

D'ailleurs, aucun de nous n'a eu de relations vraiment très sérieuses depuis que nous sommes vraiment proches.

« -Jake, donne-moi le téléphone et va prendre une aspirine ou te recoucher.

-Ok, c'est toi le grand frère ! Au revoir Quinnie, mais t'amuses pas trop sans nous là-bas.

-Bye, Jake !

-Princesse, c'est Noah. Désolé, Jake voulait te téléphoner mais il est pas encore dans son état normal.

- Prépare-lui un café, puis donne-lui de l'aspirine une demi-heure après qu'il est fini. Tu verras ça marche toujours avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ? Tu prends trop soin de nous. Alors prête ?

-Je suis un petit peu anxieuse. J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là.

-Moi aussi, mais on sera toujours avec toi, d'accord ? Pense à nous tu verras.

-T'inquiète. Vous viendrez me voir, hein ?

-Bien sûr Princesse, très bientôt.

-Tu diras bonjour à ta tante et tes cousins pour moi.

-Oui. Bon, je ne vais pas te mettre en retard. Tu sais que je t'aime.

-Oui, moi, aussi et prend soin de ton frère. »

Je raccrochai, finis mon petit déjeuner et monta m'habiller. Puis j'allais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et me maquiller. Je mis mes dernières affaires dans mes valises. Puis je vérifiais l'heure. Il était 8h30. Il me restait 20 min avant de partir.

Ma mère me conduisait jusqu'à Columbus pour aller à l'aéroport. Et pour cela, il fallait 1h40. Je devais arriver environ une demi-heure avant mon décollage qui était à 11h07 donc vers 10h35. Puis je serais dans l'avion pendant une heure et demi, Jusqu'à Hartford. Là-bas, ma mère avait loué une voiture pour une semaine pour que je puisse me déplacer. Cette voiture m'attendra à l'aéroport. Celui-ci est à 40 minutes de YALE.

En attendant de partir, je regardais mon téléphone. Puis ma mère m'appela, pourtant il restait encore 10 bonnes minutes.

« -Que se passe-t-il maman ?

-Tu as de la visite. »

De la visite ? Je descendis précipitamment, attisée par la curiosité. Et là, je vis mes deux meilleurs amis. Ces mecs ne font que me surprendre. Je sautais dans les bras de Noah. Il me serra fort contre lui. Nous restâmes longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me manquera tellement. Je me détachais de lui et passai dans les bras de son frère. Je restais moins longtemps. Je le regardais attentivement.

« -Quoi ?

-Ça va mieux ta tête ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton côté maman poule ne va pas me manquer. »

Je lui tapais gentiment le bras. Il me prit la main et Noah me prit par la taille. On était comme ça, on a besoin d'être en lien tous les trois.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Même si on t'a appelée, on ne pouvait pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir en face.

-Vous êtes trop gentils, vous allez vraiment me manquer.

-C'est pour ça, ma chérie que ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'emmener à l'aéroport mais eux.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

J'étais aux anges. Bien sûr j'aurais aimé que ma mère vienne, mais de passer mes derniers moments avec eux étaient son plus beau cadeau. Elle vînt m'enlacer très fort.

« -Aller, ma fille, tu vas devoir y aller. Les garçons, j'ai descendu ses valises, vous pouvez les mettre dans la voiture.

-Pas de problème, Judy.

-Ma chérie, je suis fière de toi et j'espère que tu vas réussir. Prend soin de toi et appelle-moi dès que t'en a besoin. Je t'aime.

-Merci maman, moi aussi je t'aime, je t'appellerais quand je suis à YALE. »

On s'enlaça une dernière fois. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retrouvait seule. Puis elle me relâcha et je montais dans la voiture. Les garçons montèrent à leurs tour.

Noah me regarda.

« -Prête Princesse ? »

J'hochais la tête tout en lui souriant malgré les quelques larmes qui me roulèrent sur mes joues. Jake qui était sur la banquette arrière me caressa le bras.

Je regardais les maisons qui défilaient, bientôt, elles ne seraient plus que des souvenirs.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous a plus. Ce n'est que le début, mais si vous voulez que je continue, vous me le dîtes. Faites moi part de vos pensées. Bye !<strong>


	3. Voyage morose

Bonjour!

pour commencer, merci à **miss agron, metalhead** et **D Quick** pour vos reviews! Voici, le chapitre 2.

_Rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire. _

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Voyage morose<strong>

Quand nous quittions ma rue, Jake passa son bras entre moi et Noah et alluma la radio. La musique était une passion pour nous trois. Nous chantions souvent et cela nous détendait. Mais, des larmes roulèrent encore sur mes joues, ça aussi ça allait me manquer.

-Oh, Sœurette, ne pleure pas, tu vas entrer dans une des plus prestigieuses universités de notre pays. En plus, tu quittes ce trou paumé.

-Oui, mais je vous quitte.

-Dis-toi que c'est pour mieux nous retrouvé. Tu nous ramèneras peut-être un bel étudiant. Qui sait ?

Jake me taquinait beaucoup sur mes relations. Noah se racla la gorge. Je le regardai puis me retournait pour voir que Jake avait baissé la tête comme si il regrettait quelque chose. Le silence retomba, seule la radio lui tenait tête.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je devenais de plus en plus nostalgique et émotive. Jake avait arrêté de me réconforter. Puis, Noah prit la parole.

-Princesse, arrête de pleurer. Tu as atteint ton but. Ça fait un an et demi que tu nous parle d'entrer à YALE. Alors profites-en. Ne pense pas à nous. Là, il s'agit de ton avenir. Et puis dès qu'on peut, on vient te voir.

Et pour me rassurer encore plus, Noah déposa sa main qui ne tenait pas le volant sur ma cuisse. Et il rajouta :

-En plus, tu vas salir ma voiture.

J'esquissais un sourire. L'atmosphère s'était adoucit. On parla de choses plus futiles le reste du trajet. Noah avait gardé sa main sur ma jambe sauf quand il devait changer les vitesses. Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, les garçons descendirent ma valise et mon gros sac. On entra dans le hall. Noah me tenait la main. L'heure des adieux approchaient et une boule se formait dans ma gorge.

J'étais vraiment contente d'aller à YALE. Comme me l'avait rappelé Noah, j'en parle depuis longtemps. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils représentaient tellement pour moi ! Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, Noah sera LA personne qui me manquera le plus. Jake c'est mon petit frère que je protège, que je conseille, qui nous fait délirer comme des gamins.

Mais Noah, c'est celui qui fait tenir tout mon monde, sans lui je ne pourrais rien faire. Depuis cet été, j'ai réalisé que j'avais plus ou moins des sentiments pour lui et partir loin de lui me faisait mal. Je sens qu'il sait tout ça, il me connait par cœur. Et s'il ne m'a pas repousser jusqu'ici, c'est peut-être qu'il partage tous ces sentiments, mais avec mon départ pour YALE, aucun de nous deux n'aurait supporté une relation.

Nous nous arrêtâmes aux portes d'embarquements. Jake me prit dans ses bras. Il m'étouffait presque. Je lui fis quelques recommandations :

-Hey ! Tu fais gaffes à toi, tu te bourres pas la gueule. Aujourd'hui, tu es à peu près bien mais je sais que t'as déjà fait pire. Si jamais ton frère est pareil que toi et que vous êtes que tous les deux, vous ne rentrez pas ou vous appelez quelqu'un. Et je veux que tu sois en bon état quand je reviens.

-Oui, maman, je ferais attention ! Calme Q, on dirait que c'est moi qui pars là ! Je te promets de faire gaffe si toi tu restes là même. Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi !

Il me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue. Puis, il me relâcha. J'émis un gros soupir, j'allais faire le plus dur, dire au revoir à Noah.

Je m'approchais de lui. Il me prit directement dans ses bras. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, puis, il approcha son visage du mien. Nos fronts se touchaient. Il me souffla :

-Je t'aime.

Puis il m'embrassa avec force. Ce baiser transmettait tout ce que l'on ne pouvait pas se dire. Il n'annonçait pas d'adieu définitif mais un simple au revoir. Puis, finalement, il me relâcha à regret. Je pris mes affaires et avança vers la porte. Je me retournais et les regardais une dernière fois. Ils me firent tous deux un signe de la main. Puis j'allai enregistrer mes bagages. Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Je les essuyais rapidement.

_Plus tard, dans l'avion. _

Dans l'avion, j'étais contre le hublot qui était à ma gauche. A ma droite, se tenait une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle avait l'air un peu paniqué. Peut-être avait-elle la phobie de l'avion ?

Elle gesticulait, mal à l'aise. Quand une hôtesse de l'air passa, elle lui demanda un verre d'eau. Quand l'hôtesse lui apporta, la femme y mis un cachet. Elle me regarda, et j'esquivais un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle y répondit puis détourna les yeux.

Je mis mes écouteurs et alluma mon IPod. Chaque chanson que j'écoutais avait un rapport avec les gars donc après deux chansons, des larmes perlaient sur mes joues.

Je m'endormis après une dizaine de chansons. Une heure plus tard, je senti que quelqu'un me secouait le bras. J'ouvris les yeux. C'était ma voisine.

-Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais nous allons bientôt atterrir et, le commandant à demander d'attacher sa ceinture et d'éteindre tout appareil.

-Oh, merci. Vous allez mieux ? J'ai remarqué qu'au début du vol vous n'étiez pas en forme.

-Oui, merci. J'avais mal à ma tête, mais ça va mieux.

On se sourit puis, j'éteignis mon IPod et m'attacha. Nous atterrîmes puis sortîmes de l'avion. J'allais récupérer mes affaires. Je fis une pause dans un petit café dans l'aéroport. J'en profitais pour envoyer un rapide message à ma mère pour lui dire que j'étais à Hartford.

Jake m'avait envoyé un message aussi.

« Tu vas nous manquer. Quand tu reviendras, tu retrouveras ton frère chéri (moi) et ton copain. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le surveille. ) »

Même à distance, il arrive à me faire rire. Je lui répondis en lui indiquant où j'étais et ne le remerciant. J'allais récupérer la voiture que ma mère avait louée. Dans la boîte à gants, il y avait une carte de la région, j'en profitais donc pour regarder par où je devais me rendre pour arriver à YALE. Puis je me mis en route. Quarante minutes plus tard, j'arrivais devant ce qui serait ma maison pendant quatre ans.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com'.<p>

A la prochaine...

Avotra.


	4. YALE

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 3! Comme vous l'avez remarquez, je ne poste pas régulièrement et j'en suis désolée. Avec les cours j'ai parfois des trous parfois non donc je m'excuse d'avance. **

**Comme d'habitude, _Rien ne m'appartient_. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3: YALE<span>**

J'arrivais devant YALE. J'ai toujours rêver d'y entrer. Devant les grilles, j'eus une poussée d'excitation et un peu d'appréhension.

Je trouvais facilement une place pour me garer. Le campus était presque désert. Je suivis les flèches qui indiquaient l'accueil. Au comptoir, une jeune femme vînt m'accueillir. Elle ne paraissait pas plus âgée que moi.

«-Bonjour, je suis Hayley Grey. Je suis en Junior et je suis membre du comité d'accueil. Je suis là pour t'aider à te repérer aujourd'hui. Si tu as des questions je peux y répondre aussi.»

Elle avait dit tout ça avec assurance et une légère excitation. Elle avait l'air gentille.

«-Bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray. Je viens d'arriver.

-Laisse moi vérifier dans le registre... Oui, c'est bon, Quinn Fabray. Je t'ai. Option Journalisme II. Tu as de l'ambition. Bon, je vais te faire faire le tour du campus. Tu as de la chance à cette heure-ci, je ne suis pas trop débordée. Allez suis-moi.»

On ressortit du bâtiment d'accueil par une autre porte qui menait vers la cour d'entrée. Elle était immense. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre où trônait une jolie fontaine.

-Donc ici, c'est le centre du campus. Lors de grands événements, c'est l'Endroit où être. D'ici tu peux repartir vers où tu veux. Allons vers le bâtiment d'études où se trouvent toutes les salles de cours.

Elle m'amena devant le plus imposant des bâtiments.

-Tu pourras le visiter à partir de 16h. Maintenant, je vais te conduire jusqu'à ton dortoir, tu pourras y mettre tes affaires. Quant à moi, je te laisse. Je t'ai montré les bâtiments où tu iras. Si tu veux découvrir le reste, reviens vers moi, pour toutes questions aussi. Mais je sais que tu veux passer un peu de temps seule, pour te retrouver.

Elle avait raison, j'étais contente de découvrir ttout ce petit monde, mais je voulais aussi me retrouver seule. Je voulais surtout appelé les gars et ma mère.

On alla donc voir les chambres. J'avais la numéro 32. Quand on entrait, il y avait trois jeunes femmes qui discutaient.

-Excusez moi mes demoiselles. Rachel, ta nouvelle colocataire est arrivée.

La dite Rachel me détailla. Elle était plutôt petite avec de longs cheveux bruns. Elle paraissait très expressive. Avec elle, il y avait une autre brune, un peu plus grande et plus sexy. Elle me regardait, sceptique. Elle ne paraissait pas aimable. La troisième fille était blonde. Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents.

Rachel s'avança vers moi.

-Salut, moi c'est Rachel Berry, je suis en première année aussi. Je viens d'arriver. Et toi ? Je viens de New York. Et toi ? Au fait, voici Santana. Bon, elle parait méchante, mais elle mord pas sauf si tu touches à sa copine. Sa copine, c'est Brittany. Elle est très gentille. Elle sont dans la chambre d'en face. Et...

-Rach! Stop, tu vas la faire fuire.

Cette Rachel parlait beaucoup, voir énormément. Santana avait l'air habitué vu qu'elle l'avait stoppée. À son tour, elle s'approcha. Elle me tendit la main.

-Santana Lopez. Lesbienne qui s'assume. En couple avec cette magnifique demoiselle donc, tu touches t'es morte.

Donc Santana était en couple avec la blonde qui vînt la masser au niveau des épaules.

-San! Détends toi. Je t'aime et c'est tout. Désolé pour les deux là. Je suis Brittany Pierce. Lord Tobbington m'avait dit que Rachel aurait une coloc cool !

-Lord qui ?

-Lord Tobbington, mon chat.

Cette fille était bizarre. Mais je l'aimais bien. Hayley nous interrompit.

-Les filles maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée.

Et elle quitta la pièce. J'allai décharger ma voiture puis remplit mon armoire. Rachel avait déjà poser ses affaires. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était arrivée tôt ce matin avec Santana et Brittany. D'ailleurs, les deux demoiselles étaient bien vite reparties dans leur chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. J'avais parlé -surtout écouté- Rachel. Elle m'apprit qu'elle avait un copain depuis le lycée, Finn. Il était à New York. Elle me raconta toute son histoire avec lui. C'était long. Après une demi-heure de discussion, son téléphone sonna. C'était Finn. Je sentais qu'elle allait passer quelques heures.

J'en profitais pour appeler ma mère. Elle était toute excitée. Je dû lui rappeler de respirer plusieurs fois et je lui promis de la rappeler ce soir ou demain. Puis j'appelais Noah. Il répondit presque directement.

-Princesse ?

-Noah! Je suis contente de t'entendre.

-Alors, raconte moi. Comment ça se passe ?

-Bien, le campus est super, ma coloc est cool. D'ailleurs, elle et ses copines m'ont invité à une fête ce soir.

-C'est bien, fais juste attention, je veux te retrouver entière.

-Tu veux surtout que je ne m'approche pas dés garçons. Mais ne fait pas le jaloux, je n'irais voir personne.

-Je te fais confiance, et tu fais ce que tu veux.

Comment ça, je fais ce que je veux ? Le baiser ne voulait rien dire pour lui ? Je ne comprends pas. Donc entre nous, il se passerait rien ? Mon humeur changea très vite.

-Je dois y aller. T'inquiète pas, je vais faire ce que je veux.

J'avais essayé d'être sèche, même si avec lui, je n'ai jamais réussi à être en colère. Je l'entendit dire "princesse" mais je raccrochai.

Je sortis prendre l'air et découvrir mon nouvel environnement. Et pendant quelques heures j'oubliais Noah et notre conversation.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !<p>

À la prochaine !


	5. Questionnements

**Hello ****!** **Comme je l'avais dit, les chapitres ne front pas postés très régulièrement... J'en suis désolée d'avance. Donc voici le chapitre 4. **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4: Questionnements<strong>

Après avoir fait le tour du campus, je décidais d'aller me préparer pour la fête. Avec Rachel, nous devions rejoindre Santana et Brittany à l'accueil.

Je pris une douche, mis une de mes plus belles robes, me maquillai et me coiffai. Je fus prête après trois quarts d'heures. Rachel finissait de se coiffer puis nous descendîmes.

Dans l'après-midi, Noah m'avait envoyé un message, il voulait que je le rappelle. J'avais décidé de l'ignorer. Après tout, je devais faire ce que je voulais !

Nous prenions la voiture de Rachel. Elle nous emmena dans un petit bar de New Heaven. Il était 20h30 mais certains avaient bien fait connaissance avec la bouteille. On passa trois heures à parler de nos vies. Rachel est celle qui parlait le plus. Et elle chantait aussi. Brittany et Santana aussi. Elles avaient toutes les trois des voix magnifiques.

Vers minuit, Santana nous conduisit vers la boîte dont elle avait entendu parlé par des amis.

Cette boîte était bondée. Apparemment, la majorité des gens étaient à YALE. Quand on entra, trois beaux hommes vinrent à notre rencontre. Ils tentèrent d'accoster Santana qui les ignora et tira Brittany avec elle. Rachel les suivit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Par contre, ils m'avaient vu. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi.

-Dis donc, tes copines ont eu peur?

-Deux d'entre elles sont lesbiennes et la troisième est en couple.

-Mais toi, ma belle ?

Avant que je réponde, on me tira vers une table. C'était Santana qui était venue me récupérer.

-Non mais c'est quoi c'est mecs ! On arrive à peine qu'ils nous sautent dessus ! Ils me répugnent ! Quinn, ne te laisse pas faire ! En plus, ils sentaient l'alcool !

Je ne répondis rien, Santana paraissait vraiment en colère. Rachel alla nous chercher des verres.

Nous étions tranquillement en train de discuter mais surtout critiquer les personnes que l'ont voyait danser-gesticuler- sur la piste de danse quand mon portable vibra longuement, j'avais un appel.

C'était Noah. Je répondis mais la conversation ne serait pas très intelligente, j'avais bu.

-Allô ?

-Princesse ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Princesse, ça va ? Tu ne serais pas bourrée par hasard ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?! Toi même tu as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je veux !

-C'est pour ça que tu ne m'a pas répondu ?

-Je pensais que...

Santana m'avait prit mon portable. Elle répondit à ma place.

-Désolé, Quinn doit aller s'amuser. Merci de la rappeler.

Et elle a raccroché en me disant:

-Quinn, tu es là pour t'amuser pas pour téléphoner à je ne sais qui pour régler tes comptes! Maintenant allons danser !

On est resté dans la boîte jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Puis, Santana nous ramena. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais elle n'avait pas bu d'alcool. Rachel parlait encore plus que d'habitude et Brittany était très aguicheuse. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Santana avait décrété qu'il était temps de partir.

Une fois arrivé, Santana s'assura que Rachel et moi soyons bien dans notre chambre avant de rejoindre Brittany. Leur nuit n'était pas fini.

Dès qu'elle franchit la porte de notre chambre, Rachel s'écroula sur son lit. Je crus qu'elle s'était évanouie, mais les ronflements qui suivirent me rassurèrent. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit endormie, elle n'opposa aucune résistance quand je la glissais dans ses draps.

Puis, je me dirigeais dans la petite salle de bain pour me démaquiller et me changer. Je passais un tee-shirt et un short. En me dirigeant vers mon lit, je vérifiais mon téléphone. J'avais 5 messages de Noah et un de Jake.

Je pensais que Jake voulait que je réponde à son frère mais il me disait juste qu'il ne se mêlerait pas de nos affaires sauf autorisation ou obligation. Il voulait juste de mes nouvelles.

Noah me demandait de le rappeler pour s'expliquer. Il voulait aussi que je fasse attention. Malgré tout, il essayait de me protéger. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais trouvé ça touchant et gentil de sa part mais j'étais encore en colère à cause de l'alcool.

Je m'endormis donc énervée. Mon sommeil était agité. Je rêvais que mon père revenait. Il me menait la vie dure et Noah n'était pas là pour m'aider. Au contraire, il m'ignorait. Je me réveillais en sursaut. Il faisait encore noir dans la chambre. Rachel dormait toujours et mon réveil indiquait 6h54. Je me levais et passai de l'eau sur mon visage.

Pourquoi avais-je rêvé de mon père ? Quatre ans après son départ, je lui en veux toujours, mais jamais je n'avais rêvé de lui. Souvent, en revoyant certaines photos, j'éprouve un manque, mais là, pendant ce rêve, je ne ressentait que du dégoût et de la pitié pour lui.

Après ce rêve, je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être avec Noah, il m'aurait rassuré. Mais, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait et en plus, il était tôt. Je me recouchais donc. Je me rendormis rapidement à mon plus grand étonnement.

Je me réveillais légèrement déboussolée quelques heures plus tard. Je me rappelais où j'étais puis, réalisant enfin, je souris tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Rachel dormait encore. Je pris une douche pour me rafraîchir les idées, je comptais appeler Noah et il fallait que tout mon esprit soit concentré.

Une fois maquillée et habillée, je sortis de la chambre. J'avais repéré un coffee shop non loin du campus et j'espérais qu'il soit ouvert un dimanche. Je pris ma voiture mais notais que je pouvais facilement y accéder à pied. Le coffee shop était ouvert de 9h à 12h le dimanche matin. J'étais chanceuse, il était 10heures passées.

J'entrais et remarquais qu'il n'y avait personne. Une jeune femme était derrière le comptoir et nettoyais une tâche de café sur son tablier. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle me sourit. Je lui rendis tout en m'approchant. Je commandais un café frappé. En attendant, je m'assis sur une des tables. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme m'apporta mon café. Il était délicieux. Je replongeai dans mes pensées. J'étais perdue: je venais d'arriver dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, et malgré mon envie d'être ici, j'étais terrifiée, ensuite, j'étais en froid avec mon..? Je ne sais même plus ce qu'est Noah pour moi. C'était le seul qui aurait pu me rassurer au commencement de cette nouvelle vie. Il me manquait.

Il fallait que je l'appelle. J'avais besoin de lui. Je pris mon portable et composai son numéro. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie comme si il m'attendait.

-Quinn, enfin tu me réponds.

-Excuse-moi Noah, j'aurais du t'appeler mais j'étais saoule. Et, je t'avoue que j'ai mal pris quand tu as dit que je faisais ce que je voulais.

-Pourquoi ? Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que je te faisais assez confiance pour savoir que tu n'irais pas voir n'importe quel mec.

-Évidemment que je n'ai été voir aucun gars, j'en veux qu'un seul !

Je venais de réaliser ce que je venais de dire. J'eus soudain peur qu'il soit effrayé par mes paroles car nous n'avions jamais parlé de nos sentiments pour l'autre. Mais nous nous étions quand même embrassés. J'etais perdue.

Il mis du temps à répondre si bien que je crus qu'il avait raccroché.

-Noah ?

-...

-Noah ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour le quatrième chapitre! Votre avis m'intéresse toujours ! ;) <strong>

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.. **


	6. Bouleversements

**Bonjour**** ! **

**Voici un chapitre tout frais.J'aurais voulu qu'il soit plus long mais apparemment, ça n'a pas marché. Je voulais qu'il se termine là où il se termine donc voilà. **

**Profitez quand même! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre<strong> 4: Bouleversements. <strong>

-Noah ?!

-...

-Noah, répond moi!

-Je ne suis pas prêt, il faut se laisser du temps.

Et il raccrocha. Noah venait de me raccrocher au nez. Et je ne savais même pas ce qu'il avait voulu me dire. Pas prêt ? Du temps ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je réessayai de le rappeler une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Mais toujours le répondeur. Je finis rapidement le café et reparti vers ma voiture. Une fois dedans, j'explosai en sanglot. Je ne comprenais pas Noah et je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. J'essayai une nouvelle fois de l'appeler en vain. Je lui laissai un message, je voulais qu'il me rappelle. J'espérais que mes sanglots m'aideraient à le convaincre.

Puis je me calmai avant de démarrer pour rejoindre ma chambre. Il fallait que je sois en forme pour demain.

Quand j'ai rejoint ma chambre, j'ai vu que Rachel n'était plus là. Un mot avait été laissé sur ma table de chevet.

_"Quand je me suis réveillée, tu étais déjà parti donc j'imagine que tu es en forme. Je vais traîner avec Santana et Britt. On sera dans le campus. Si tu veux nous rejoindre, on mangera à la cafetaria du campus vers 13h30. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu as nos numéros. Biz. Rachel."_

Elle est gentille, mais je n'irais pas les rejoindre. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

J'ai essayé d'appeler Noah mais encore une fois, je tombais sur sa messagerie. Avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais entendu sa messagerie. Il m'a toujours répondu. J'ai même l'impression d'avoir à faire à une autre personne. J'ai peur de le perdre.

Je me couchai et déprimais pendant toute la journée. Je ne mangeais pas. Rachel m'avait appelé pour me reproposer de venir. Je refusais, lui disant que je restais dans mon lit. Pendant la journée, je continuais d'appeler Noah.

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

Vers 19h, Rachel revînt seule. Elle a tout de suite remarqué que rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'elle était parti mis à part le fait que je sois sous mes draps. Elle alluma la lumière qui m'aveugla.

-Rachel ! Éteins !

-Quinn, tu es restée comme ça toute la journée ?

-Oui... Éteins !

-Tu as mangé au moins? Et je laisserais la lumière allumée.

-J'avais pas faim ! Laisse moi..

Je n'avais apparemment pas été convaincante. Elle 'approcha de moi et me découvrît.

-Quinn, tu as un problème ? Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais ça peut faire du bien d'en parler à une personne extérieure.

-Merci, Rachel, mais non.

-Comme tu voudras, mais viens au moins prendre un truc à manger avec moi. Demain, il faudra être en forme. C'est la rentrée qui te fait peur ?

-Si il n'y avait que ça...

-Bon, je vais te chercher des barres de céréales. Promets moi que tu en mangeras au moins une.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse puisqu'elle sortît directement. J'en profitais pour faire un truc auquel je n'avais pas encore penser. J'appelais Jake. Il mis d'ailleurs du temps à répondre. J'ai eu peur que son frère lui demande de ne pas me répondre. Mais je fus rassuré quand j'entendis enfin sa voix.

-Quinn ?

Sa voix était hésitante.

-Oui, ça va Jake, tu vas bien ?

-Heu.. Oui. Tu voulais quelque chose de spécial ?

-Juste savoir si ça allait, je n'ai plus le droit ?

-Si, si...

-Jake. Il se passe quoi avec Noah ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

-Mais Jake, il refuse tous mes appels!

Je pleurais.

-Quinn! Ne pleure pas ! Je suis désolé ! Mais j'ai promis de ne pas me mêler de vos affaires.

Par derrière j'entendis Sa voix qui lui disait de lui passer le téléphone.

-Noah ? Noah ? Tu es là ?

J'avais repris espoir. Je pourrais enfin lui parler.

-Quinn, on ne peut pas.

Et il me raccrochai une nouvelle fois au nez. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ?! Je pleurai puis entendis des pas. Rachel allait revenir. J'essuyai alors les perles sur mes joues. Rachel entra.

-Quinn, j'ai pris deux sortes de barres vu que je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais. Donc, j'ai fruits et chocolat.

-Merci Rachel, les deux me vont.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as les yeux rouges. Aurais-tu pleurer ?

-Non, ça va. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Si tu le dis.

Elle me tendit une des barres. Nous mangions sur mon lit tout en discutant. Plus tard, nous nous changions et nous nous endormions.

Le lendemain, je me levais tôt. Aujourd'hui, j'allais entamer mes premiers cours.

Rachel avait la même option que moi. Nous allions ensemble dans le grand amphithéâtre. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient déjà arrivés alor que nous n'étions pas en retard. Avant d'entrer, nous retrouvâmes Santana et Britt. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes options. Elles étudiaient les arts. En fait, je n'ai pas très bien compris. C'est de l'art thérapie mais sans s'en rendre compte. En tout cas, elles avaient l'air motivé.

Le doyen nous fit un discours de bienvenu. Il paraissait las. Il récitait son discours sans grande conviction comme si il en avait marre. On sentait qu'il répétait ce discours tous les ans. Puis certains professeurs nous remirent des emplois du temps selon les options pendant que d'autres se présentaient.

Les emplois du temps prenaient effet dès la fin de cette entrevue. Rachel et moi allâmes donc vers notre premier cours. C'était très exaltant. J'oubliais mes problèmes personnels.

La journée se passa sans encombre et j'arrivais à mes trois dernières heures. C'etait trois heures de l'option que j'avais choisi: Journalisme 2.

Un grand monsieur blond avec des lunettes de soleil entra. Il me faisait pener à mon père dans sa démarche. Cette ressemblance me perturba.

-Bonjour, excusez moi. Vous deviez avoir Mr Benton, mais il a eu un accident il y a une semaine. Il est en arrêt pour plusieurs mois. Je serais son remplaçant. Je suis Monsieur Fabray, mais appelé moi Russel. Après tout, nous allons être presque collègues pendant presque neuf mois.

C'est à ce moment que je m'évanouis. Je sentis beaucoup de gens autour de moi. Des voix me parvenaient tel des bourdonnements. Une voix dominait, paniquée, celle de Rachel.

-Quinn !Ça va ?

Je ne répondit pas, analysant la situation. Je venais de réaliser quelque chose. Mon père était de retour dans ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà pour le chapitre! Laissez un petit commentaire!<strong>

**À la prochaine !**


	7. Cauchemars

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6 ! Je suis contente car il plus long que d'habitude ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6:Cauchemars<strong>

C'est à ce moment que je m'évanouis. Mon père était de retour dans ma vie.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne me rappelais plus où j'étais. Puis, je repris connaissance petit à petit. Le visage de Rachel m'apparût directement.

Ses grands yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude malgré le léger sourire qu'elle fît sûrement quand elle remarqua que je reprenais vie. Je me sentais lourde, comme si un poids s'écrasait sur mon estomac. J'étais d'ailleurs allongée par terre. Je ne me souvins pas tout de suite comment je m'étais retrouvée dans cette position. J'étais déboussolée.

Rachel me redressa et quelqu'un me tendit un verre d'eau. On m'aida à le boire. Je me sentis bien presque aussitôt. Je me rassis sur mon siège tout en m'accrochant à la table.

Mais le professeur s'approcha pour vérifier si j'allais bien et mon malaise reprit en voyant la distance entre lui et moi s'amenuiser. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu. Ou alors il faisait semblant. Ces traits étaient plus tirés que dans mon souvenir. Il avait vieilli et n'avait plus cette lueur dans les yeux qui me permettait de croire en lui.

-Mlle tout se passe bien ?

Je viens de m'évanouir mais à part ça, ça va. Il a l'air de s'inquiéter. Ça fait cinq ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu, il ne m'a pas reconnu et sa seule question, c'est si ça va ?! Et puis il m'appelle Mademoiselle ?! Je crois que je suis légèrement énervée. D'ailleurs, je lui ai répondu un peu sèchement :

-Laissez-moi!

J'aurais voulu continuer mais j'étais encore faible. Rachel dit quelque chose puis m'aida à me lever pour m'emmener dans les couloirs. Je me détendis une fois dehors. Bizarrement, Rachel ne disait rien. On marchait en silence. On se dirigeait vers la cafétéria.

Arrivées là-bas, je me rassis sur une chaise. Une fille de la classe arriva avec une femme plus âgée en blouse. Je présumais que c'était une infirmière. Elle m'emmena dans son petit cabinet.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais allongée dans mon lit, dans ma chambre. Rachel était sur son lit et chantait tout en griffonnant sur un carnet. Elle avait une belle voix. Elle chantait une petite berceuse qui fit rapidement son effet sur moi.

À peine avais-je fermé les yeux que mon père apparût. Il était vêtu de noir, nous étions dans sa salle de classe sombre elle aussi. C'était effrayant. Il s'approchait de moi sans parler avec un sourire carnassier. Puis une voix m'appela.

-Quinn ! Quinn !

Cette voix paraissait lointaine mais elle voulait que je réagisse.

-Quinn ! QUINN! Quinn réveille-toi !

J'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais en sueur. J'étais paniquée. Rachel se tenait à côté de moi, son regard inquiet se posait sur moi.

-Quinn, ça va ? Tu viens de faire un cauchemar. Tu étais agitée. Je chantais quand tu t'es mise à crier.

J'avais crié. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

-Rachel, je suis désolée de te faire subir ça alors qu'on ne se connait à peine. Chez moi, je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est peut-être le fait de commencer une nouvelle vie qui te perturbe.

J'eus un rire nerveux. Une nouvelle vie ? Au contraire, mon passé surgissait. Rachel ne comprit pas, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle revînt, elle tenait un verre d'eau qu'elle me tendit.

-Tiens, ça te fera peut-être du bien.

Elle accompagna son geste par un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je lui répondit franchement et la remerciai. Elle ajouta:

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vécu avec ma cousine pendant quatre ans et elle aussi avait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Quand elle était petite, alors qu'elle était au parc, une de ses copines est tombée d'une balançoire alors qu'elle se balançait très rapidement. Sa copine est restée à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines. Elle avait un bras, une jambe et trois côtes de cassés. Depuis, ma cousine est traumatisée. Quand elle cauchemarde, elle s'agite et crie à sa copine d'aller plus doucement. Puis, elle crie très fort comme si elle revivait la scène de la chute.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pendant quatre ans, toutes les nuits, j'allais dans sa chambre et je la serrais très fort dans mes bras jusqu'au moment où elle se calmait. Cet été, elle a participé à une thérapie car je venais ici. Je ne peux plus la protéger comme ces quatre dernières années.

Quand Rachel racontait son histoire, elle avait le regard triste. Je décidais à mon tour de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée de te faire revivre tout ça. Tu sais je t'aime déjà beaucoup et nous allons passé toute une année ensemble donc je n'ai pas envie que l'on commence sur des mauvaises bases. Mais j'ai un peu raté.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Ça va aller ?

J'hochai la tête pour acquiescer et lui sourit gentiment. Je me rallongeai et Rachel fît de même dans son lit. Je me rendormis. Cette fois, mes bons moments avec Noah apparurent. J'aurais voulu pouvoir parler de mon père à Noah.

Le lendemain, mon réveil me réveilla et je sautais du lit en l'éteignant. J'étais un peu fatiguée. Je pris des affaires et partis prendre une douche. Rachel était encore en train de dormir. Quand je retrouvais la chambre, le réveil de Rachel sonnait déjà depuis cinq minutes mais elle dormait toujours. Je m'approchai d'elle et la secoua légèrement. Elle fît une grimace alors je retentai. Elle ouvrit l'œil gauche.

-Rachel, il est l'heure. Lève toi.

Elle mit un bras sur son visage en mumurant un "j'arrive" peu convaincant. Je reparti dans la salle de bain pour prendre un élastique. Quand je suis revenue, Rachel s'était rendormi. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Qui pouvait venir si tôt ? Quand j'ouvris, je vis Santana.

-Salut Quinn. J'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivée hier. Ça va ?

-Oui, mieux. Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens réveiller Berry. C'est une feignasse au réveil. Je viens te montrer comment faire.

Je fus surprise mais la laissa rentrer. Elle s'approcha du lit de ma coloc. Elle se pencha sur Rachel puis la secoua très fortement. Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça avec autant de force.

-Tu vois Quinn, n'hésite pas. ALLER RACHEL ! TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD ! VAS-TU TE RÉVEILLER !

Rachel ouvrit les yeux. Quand elle vît Santana, elle fut alerte en deux secondes.

-Enfin Berry ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveillée. Je t'attends dans 20 minutes à la cafet. D'ailleurs toi aussi Quinn. Aller bye !

Et l'hispanique sortit comme si de rien n'était. Rachel courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je profitais de ce moment seule pour appeler Noah. Il me répondit.

-Allô Princese.

-Noah, je suis tellement contente de t'entendre. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Ma voix avait faibli sur ces derniers mots. D'ailleurs, il dût s'en rendre compte car il me répondit, inquiet.

-Quinn ? Tu as un problème ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je l'ai revu. Noah, il est revenu dans ma vie.

Je luttai pour ne pas pleurer.

-Il est sur ton campus ?

Noah avait évidemment trouvé directement de qui je parlais. Je lui avait déjà parlé de mon père et de ma colère contre lui. Mais maintenant j'étais surtout bouleversée.

-Mon prof titulaire de Journalisme 2 a eu un accident. Il le remplace. Je vais le voir pendant plusieurs mois tous les jours.

-Et comment c'est passé votre cours hier ?

-Quand il s'est présenté je me suis évanouie.

-Quoi ?! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? Oh, Quinn j'aurais aimé être avec toi.

Je retrouvai mon Noah protecteur.

-Ça va mieux. J'aurai aimé que tu sois là aussi. Ma coloc m'a aidé.

-Elle sait tout ?

-Non, il n'y a que toi et Jake qui êtes au courant. Noah, j'ai eu des cauchemars ces deux dernières nuits.

-De lui ? Si j'étais là, j'aurais été le voir. Il ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il t'a fait.

-Oui, de lui. Mais dans ces cauchemars, il n'y a pas que lui qui m'abandonne.

Il y eu un silence. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne raccroche comme la dernière fois, mais il répondit.

-Quinn, je t'ai blessé et je m'en veux. Accepte mes excuses. J'aurais dû te répondre. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. J'ai juste eu besoin de réfléchir. Mais sache que je serais toujours là. D'ailleurs, si ça se passe mal tu m'appelles.

-Merci Noah. Je dois y aller. Je te rappelle plus tard.

-Bonne journée Princesse.

Je raccrochai. Je me sentis soulager car je reparlais à Noah. Rachel sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment. Je regardai ma montre, elle avait mis 25 minutes.

On descendit à la cafet. Santana nous lança un regard noir.

-J'avais dit 20 minutes. Pas 30.

À ce moment, elle me faisait presque peur. Je m'excusais.

-Oh non, Quinn, je parie que tu as attendu Rachel? Donc c'est de la faute de Rachel, comme à chaque fois.

La dite Rachel leva les yeux au ciel ce qui énerva Santana encore plus. Brittany qui était à côté de sa compagne esquissa un sourire de d'excuse à notre attention. Puis elle posa sa main sur celle de la brune qui fixait Rachel intensivement.

-Santana, c'est bon. Maintenant elles sont là donc ne gâche pas tout.

Santana se calma mais son regard restait dur. On alla se chercher un café et quelques viennoiseries à partager. Au fur et à mesure du petit-déjeuner improvisé, tout le monde se détendit. Nous riions. On fût presque en retard.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Mais à l'approche du cours de Journalisme, une boule se formait dans ma gorge. En chemin vers ce fameux cours, je tremblais. Je fus une des première. Les autres arrivaient petit à petit. Il était en retard. Ce devait être une des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Mon père avait toujours été en retard. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Quand il arriva dans la salle, je saissais de respirer. Il parcourut la salle d'un regard. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il me sourit et lança :

-Content de voir que vous allez mieux.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que ces dernières années je n'avais pas été bien et que c'était sa faute. Mais je restais silencieuse. Il démarra le cours. Malgré tout, il paraissait être un bon professeur. J'ignorai comment il avait pu devenir prof. Son cours m'intéressa beaucoup mais j'évitais toutes interventions orales. À la fin du cours, il me fit signe d'approcher. J'eus très peur de me retrouver seule avec lui. Heureusement, deux autres élèves voulaient lui parler et attendaient donc derrière moi.

-Mademoiselle, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, merci.

Et je partis avant de qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Il me faisait peur. Je montais dans ma chambre. Rachel était déjà à son bureau à travailler. Je soufflais, soulagée d'avoir enfin fini. J'envisageai sérieusement de changer de cours.

Je regardai mon portable et découvrai que ma mère m'avait laissé un message disant de la rappeler. C'est vrai qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas pu l'appeler. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir en apprenant que mon père est sur le campus. Je l'appelai maintenant tout en descendant dans la cour. Je m'assis sur un banc.

-Quinn, ma chérie ?

-Oui, maman. Comment ça va ?

-Bien, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

-Maman, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Papa est mon prof de Journalisme.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Non, tu dois te tromper!

-Non, maman. Il ne m'a pas reconnu, mais moi si. En quatre ans, il a dû reprendre les études ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai peur maman.

-Je demande à ce que tu changes d'options. Et si ils ne veulent pas, tu quittes YALE.

-Non, maman, j'ai bossé dur pour rentrer ici. Il a déjà gâché une partie de notre vie, je ne veux pas qu'il empire les choses.

-Oui, mais ma chérie, il t'a déjà fait assez de mal. Mais je te fais confiance. Je dois te laisser, tu vas peut-être travailler.

-Oui, un petit peu. Bisous maman. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma fille.

Je raccrochai. Quand je relevais la tête, je vis un homme à une centaine de mètres de moi. Il Lui ressemblait beaucoup. Pour ne pas risquer de face à face avec mon père, je me dépêchai de rentrer dans ma chambre. Je travaillai pendant deux heures, mangeai rapidement et me coucha. Mes cauchemars étaient revenus.

_J'étais dans les couloirs du campus quand Noah apparût. Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans une salle vide. _

_-Noah, que fais-tu là ? _

_-Tu dois lui faire face. Je te laisse avec lui. Au revoir. _

_-Mais de qui parles-tu Noah ? Attend... _

_Mais il était déjà parti. _

_-Ma petite fille. _

_Cette voix me glaça le sang. Mon père s'approchait de moi. Toujours habillé en noir, il me regardait avec un regard sombre et moqueur. _

_-Tu n'es pas contente de me voir. _

_J'étais incapable de parler. _

_-C'est ta faute si j'ai dû vous quitter toi et ta mère. Ta faute. Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser. _

_Il était maintenant à trente centimètres de moi. Sa main carressa ma joue. Je m'agitai pour qu'il ne me touche plus. Il baissa sa main. _

_-Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans un miroir alors que tu as chassé ton père de sa famille et sa maison. _

_Je repris enfin la parole: _

_-Tu es le seul responsable. Tu n'aurais jamais dû tromper ma mère avec la première salope qui passait. _

_Je me pris une gifle tellement forte que j'en pleurai. _

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis réveillée. Encore une fois tout était à cause de mon père.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme d'habitude vous pouvez laisser une review! <strong>

**À la prochaine! **


	8. Confrontations

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7. Je pensais avoir plus de temps pour les poster pendant les vacances mais au final non. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais.. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7: Confrontations<strong>.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis réveillée. Encore une fois tout était à cause de mon père.

Le lendemain, nous étions mercredi. C'était le seul jour de la semaine où je n'avais pas cours de Journalisme. Je n'avais d'ailleurs que deux cours de 9h30 à 11h30. Généralement, le mercredi après-midi était réservé aux conférences. Mais l'année ne faisait que commencer donc, je n'avais rien de prévu.

Avec Rachel, nous avions décidé de passer la journée ensemble pour mieux nous connaitre. D'ailleurs, après nos deux heures de cours, on prit ma voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre de New Heaven. Nous voulions faire des repérages.

Après une heure à gambader dans les rues, nous trouvâmes un petit restaurant, très peu cher. On s'installa et commença à parler de nos vies. Rachel vivait avec son père depuis le divorce de ses parents. Son père s'était mis en couple avec un homme. Elle adorait son beau-père. Elle voyait peu sa mère qui était actrice sur Broadway. Elles s'appelaient au moins une fois par semaine. Rachel était fille unique. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle en avait souffert. Puis sa cousine était venue vivre chez elle. Et pendant quatre ans, elles avaient été sœurs. D'ailleurs, Marley, sa cousine venait rendre visite à Rachel. Cette dernière avait hâte de la voir.

Marley et Rachel avaient l'air d'être tellement proches. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un mis à part Noah. Je n'ai pas encore parlé de lui à Rachel, mais ça ne va pas tarder car elle vient de me demander qui me manquait le plus.

-Mes deux meilleurs amis. Noah et Jake.

-Ce sont tous les deux tes meilleurs amis ?

Elle avait haussé un sourcil comme si elle n'était pas dupe. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir.

-Jake est comme mon petit frère. Je le protège, il me charie, on rit beaucoup.

-Et Noah ? Il est beaucoup plus c'est ça ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je l'ai deviné. Tu as hésité avant de dire qu'ils étaient tes meilleurs amis. Et tu as commencé par décrire Jake.

-C'est vrai qu'avec Noah, c'est et ça a toujours était différent. Depuis qu'on se connaît, ça a toujours été lui et moi. Mais avant de partir ça a été dur. Et j'aimerai qu'il soit présent, parce que j'ai besoin de lui.

-C'est à cause de lui que tu fais des cauchemars ?

Je restais un moment silencieuse. J'avais du mal à me confier surtout à une personne que je ne connais pas tout à fait. Elle parut comprendre car elle attendit que je parle.

-En parti. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, on se dispute et même si on se pardonne, c'est toujours bizarre de se perdre comme ça. Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé. Et vu ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je m'en saurais bien passé.

-Mais, il connait tes sentiments ?

-Plus ou moins.

Je racontais l'épisode de l'aéroport puis nos appels, sans toutefois parler de mon père. Même si je me sentais en confiance avec Rachel, je ne voulais pas raconter toute ma vie. Rachel me surprit, elle qui parlait tout le temps m'écouta attentivement sans m'interrompre. Puis elle me dit:

-Je pense que tu attends qu'il se dévoile mais tu devrais lui demander. N'aie pas peur. Si il t'aime, il ne te lâchera pas.

Rachel m'avait rassurée. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Nous continuâmes de déjeuner puis nous avons arpentés les rues commerçantes. Tout en flânant, nous discutions. Elle me parla de son petit-ami, Finn. Apparemment la distance leur faisait du bien. L'année précédente, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Finn lui a même demandé sa main à une époque où elle n'avait plus d'espoir pour rentrer à YALE. Lui aussi était perdu et sur un coup de tête lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Rachel avait longtemps hésité pour d'abord accepté puis, quand elle reçu la lettre d'acceptation de YALE, elle lui dit que ce n'était qu'une promesse mais qu'ils devaient d'abord s'occuper de leur avenir professionnel. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés.

La vie amoureuse de Rachel paraissait mouvementée. On en riait. Vers 17h, je reçu un appel.

-Allô ?

-Princesse, comment ça va ?

-Noah! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé.

-C'est pas grave, je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux.

-J'ai encore eu quelques cauchemars mais ça va aujourd'hui, je suis avec Rachel.

-Ta coloc ? Tant mieux. Je vais devoir y aller, John et Meg font une soirée. Tu me manques Princesse.

-Toi aussi. Je t'aime.

Et il raccrocha. Rachel souriait bizarrement.

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien.. Ce n'était pas ton prince charmant ?

Elle me fit même un clin d'œil.

-Si, il appelait pour savoir comment j'allais.

-Oh c'est mignon ! Quand vous vous verrez, vous allez directement tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime mais lui est difficile à cerner.

-Mais oui!

Elle se moquait de moi. J'en riais. Nous avons quitté le restaurant et nous baladions tranquillement dans les rues quand je vis mon père et une femme dans un magasin de jouets. Je ne voulais pas le croiser. Mais il m'avait remarqué. On se fixa plusieurs secondes. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du magasin et moi j'accelerai le pas. Rachel me suivait, apparemment, elle n'avait pas remarqué mon chamgement de vitesse.

Malheureusement, mon père nous rattrapa.

-Hey ! Excusez-moi, on ne sait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Rachel répondit à ma place. J'essayai d'éviter le regard de mon père.

-Oh ! Mr, nous sommes deux de vos élèves de Journalisme.

-Ah oui ! D'ailleurs Mlle, vous allez mieux ?

Je ne voulais pas répondre, mais ils me questionnaient du regard. Si je répondais, ma colère prendrait le dessus. Ma réponse fut sèche :

-Vous inquiétez pas.

-Vous êtes encore fatigué peut-être. Rappelez moi votre prénom.

Il se moquait de moi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne se rappelle pas de sa fille !

-Je ne crois pas.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Rachel, tient les clés de ma voiture tu peux y aller.

Je voulais rester seule avec lui. Elle partit sans rien dire.

-C'est con que vous ne vous souveniez pas de mon prénom. Ou peut-être qu'en quatre ans tu as perdu mémoire.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Je suis Quinn Fabray. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Sa compagne de tout à l'heure arriva.

-Chéri, que se passe-t-il ? Bonjour mademoiselle. Un problème ?

-Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a pas de problème ! Tout va bien !

-Quinn calme toi !

-Me calmer ?! Il y a encore cinq ans, j'avais une famille heureuse! Avec un père qui m'aimait ! Aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si il me reconnait !

Je voulus partir mais il me retint le bras. Je le fixais dans les yeux.

-Ne me touche pas.

Et je suis partie. J'ai retrouvé Rachel dans ma voiture. Elle conduisit, je n'étais pas en état. Une fois arrivée dans notre chambre, je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain et m'enferma. Rachel avait compris que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Il était presque 16h quand Rachel toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Quinn, tu as de la visite. En plus, c'est un mec bien sexy et tout.

-Rachel, arrête tes conneries, je sortirais pas.

-Mais je mens pas.

Je ne répondais pas. Puis j'entendis une deuxième personne approcher.

-Princesse, ouvre. C'est moi.

Oh mon dieu ! Noah était là ? Mais que faisait-il ici ? Je me levais et lui ouvris. Il me sourit puis je lui sautais dans les bras. Je me mis à pleurer dans son cou. Il me serra fort, me poussa dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte pour que l'on soit que tout les deux. Ensuite, il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Princesse, raconte moi tout.

Mes larmes coulaient pendant que je lui racontais ma confrontation avec mon père. Il essuya mes larmes et m'enlaça encore.

-Noah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais avoir une soirée.

-C'était pour ne pas que tu te doutes de quelque chose. Je devais prendre l'avion. Nos parents ont parlé et ils ont dit que tu voulais peut-être que je vienne.

-Ils ont eu raison. Tu m'a manqué.

-Si je suis là, on va en profiter pour parler aussi. Je sais que tu as autre chose à faire, mais je suis sûr que cela nous fera du bien.

J'hochai dans la tête et il me reprit dans ses bras. Il me murmura que tout se passerait bien. Rachel entrouvrit la porte.

-Tout se passe bien ? Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais j'aimerai accéder à la salle de bain.

Je relevais la tête pour lui répondre.

-Oh oui, excuse moi Rachel. D'ailleurs, Rachel voici Noah.

Noah lui sourit puis m'aida à me lever. On s'installa sur mon lit. Je sentais que Noah voulait parler maintenant. Je me calais dans ses bras ayant la ferme intention de ne pas parler. Mais c'était sans compter sur lui.

-Quinn, je tiens à toi. Plus que tout. Et j'ai pas envie de te perdre et je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir blessée.

-Tu es pardonné. Je t'aime.

Il me regarda intensément puis m'embrassa comme à l'aéroport. Je profitais quelques secondes puis me reculai. Que voulait-il dire avec ce baiser ? Il me regardait avec curiosité. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Princesse ?

-Je ne comprend plus rien Noah. Que veux-tu ?

-Toi, rien d'autre que toi... Mais...

-Mais ? J'en étais sûre, il faut toujours qu'il y est un mais.

-Ne te fâche pas. Mais, est-ce qu'on peut y arriver si loin l'un de l'autre ?

-T'as pas confiance ?! Pendant quatre ans, ça a toujours été toi et moi. Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ?! Tu ne crois pas en nous ?!

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je crois en nous, c'est juste que...

-Ne dis rien Noah, c'est déjà trop. T'as encore besoin de temps je crois. Merci d'être venu.

Je m'enroulai dans mes draps en lui tournant le dos. Je ne voulais plus lui parler. Il ne dit rien et sortit de la chambre. Rachel ne paraissait pas avoir entendu notre conversation, elle était sous la douche.

Après sa douche, Rachel descendit à la cafet rejoindre Santana et Brittany. Elle ne me proposa pas, pensant sûrement que je dormais. Quand je fus sûre qu'elle était partie, je sortis de mon lit et je fis les cents pas. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez!

Puck rentra de nouveau. Je l'ignorai et continua à marcher.

-Quinn ?

Je l'ignorai.

-Quinn ?!

Il m'attrapa les bras pour que je stoppe.

-S'il te plaît, Quinn ! Regarde moi. J'ai réfléchi.

-Je croyais que tu avais besoin de temps.

-Non, j'en ai eu. Et je sais ce que je veux.

Son front était collé au mien. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent dangereusement des miennes jusqu'au moment où elles se touchèrent. C'était notre troisième baiser mais il y avait toujours cette sensation qui me faisait croire que ce qu'on partageait était spécial.

-Quinn, j'ai compris que sans toi je suis rien et que j'ai besoin de toi. Et je sais aussi que tu as besoin de moi.

-Promet moi de rester avec moi. Dans mon cœur.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau pour sceller cette promesse. Nous sommes tombés sur mon lit. Nous passâmes la nuit à nous découvrir. Ce fût ma première fois et j'étais heureuse que ce soit lui mon premier. Durant cette nuit dans ses bras, je ne fis aucun cauchemars.

Rachel n'était pas rentrée. Nous avions profité de la chambre. Noah dût quand même partir tôt pour ne pas se faire prendre. Normalement, les personnes étrangères à l'Université n'ont pas le droit de dormir ici. Il partit vers 5h du matin. Je dormis un peu puis Rachel revînt.

-Rachel ! Quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque 7h30. Alors tout c'est arrangé avec Noah ? J'ai préféré vous laissez un peu d'intimité.

-Oui. Merci, t'es trop gentille. Où as-tu dormi ?

-J'ai été chez Santana et Brittany. Elles avaient invité des filles de leur classe.

-Comment as-tu su que Noah reviendrait ?

-Je l'ai prévenu que je partais. Et puis quand je suis sortie, il était dans le couloir à attendre.

-Vous aviez tout prévu, dis donc. En tout cas, merci. Comment vais-je pouvoir te remercier.

-On verra avec le temps. D'ailleurs, il est où ton prince charmant ?

-Il est parti tout à l'heure. On ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il repassera dans la journée.

-En tout cas, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Il faut qu'on se prépare.

On accéléra. Quand on descendit à la cafet, Santana et Brittany nous attendaient. Noah m'avait envoyé un message.

"Passe une bonne journée, princesse. Je passerais ce soir. Et je sais que cet aprèm, tu as cours avec ton père. Mais si il y a un problème, sache que je serais toujours de ton côté. Tout va bien se passer. Je t'aime, Noah."

Je souris en lisant. Et Santana l'avait remarqué. Cette fille est plutôt observatrice et elle arrive parfois à mettre les gens dans l'embarras.

-Quinn, c'est nous qui te font sourire comme ça ?

-Non, désolé Santana.

-Hier soir, j'ai vu un beau mec dans le couloir et apparemment il attendait devant votre chambre. Ça te dit pas quelque chose ?

J'ai rougis instantanément. Santana ria.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. En tout cas, il est pas mal.

Et elle m'a fait un clin d'œil. Rachel m'a fait un regard encourageant. Je leur répondis en souriant. Brittany qui était elle aussi de bonne humeur me félicita de ma joie. Ce matin, je me sentais bien.

Mais, le dernier cours de ma journée me terrorisait. D'heure en heure, mon sourire se fanait, ma voix se tintait d'une tristesse. Ma gorge se serrait. Je me demandais si j'allais tenir.

Rachel avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle m'avait questionné légèrement à midi. Je lui avais juste dit que j'avais du mal à être autour de notre professeur de Journalisme. Elle m'avait rassuré tout l'après-midi mais je restais anxieuse. Mais l'heure tournait.

Quand il fallut entrer dans la classe, mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Une fois ma place, je pouvais regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait vers un parking extérieur. En parcourant du regard ce parking, j'aperçus Noah. On se fixa pendant quelques minutes. Il me sourit et articula un "bonne chance". Il m'attendrait. Personne ne remarqua notre échange chacun parlait. Mais, d'un coup tout le monde se tut.

Je me raidis, le professeur venait d'entrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir et puis, c'est ma seule récompense.<strong>

**À plus.**


End file.
